


Shared Smiles

by DusDaDwarf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bath Time, M/M, Splish Splash, bubble baths, cuteness, muramuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DusDaDwarf/pseuds/DusDaDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murasakibara and Himuro discover a new love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> "You should post your fanfiction online," she said.
> 
> Well, I could give it a try. Hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad. :3

Himuro and Murasakibara love each other very much. Their meals and day trips together were always fun. Their practices at Yosen High were always entertaining. Both enjoy facing each other in practice games, with neither one backing down, creating an amazing speculation. 

But matches like these happen almost every day and tire both of them out. And fatigue like this meant sweat.

Like, loads and loads of smelly, damn sweat.

Himuro is a perfectionist when it came to his hygiene; so right when he reaches his shared apartment suite with Atsushi, he takes a refreshing, hot shower. Then, a swipe at his sea-scented deodorant and he was on a roll.

Yet, every time Himuro came out of the bathroom, he would smell the foulest stench. He decided to investigate one day. Wrapping himself in a towel, he walked into the corridor that held entrances to all the rooms in the house and found Murasakibara slumping on the couch eating: one leg on the armrest, and the other on top of the headrest. He sank so deep into the cushions you might have thought he was a part of it. Maiubo crumbs scattered the area.

“Atsushi! Go take a shower!” Himuro yells.

“But Muro-chin, that takes effort,” Murasakibara replies.

“But you never take a shower! You smell filthy!” Himuro covered his nose with two hands.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” This was true for all days. Murasakibara never took showers after practice, claiming he ‘had better things to do.’ He would only take showers when going to formal events, but even then, it was a hassle to get him into the bath. And besides, their last party was…

Three weeks ago.

Himuro thought this was going on for way too long.  
That’s when he decided to do something about it.

***

“Hello?” A familiar voice rang from the other side of the phone.

“Hey Taiga,” Himuro replied.

“Tatsuya! You haven’t called in awhile. What’s up?”

“Actually, I need a bit of help with something. Would you-”

“I’d definitely be happy to." Kagami agrees. "What’s the plan?” 

And so Himuro explains.

***

A few days later, after practice, Himuro and Murasakibara return to their apartment. Ten minutes later, Murasakibara realizes that he had not heard a thing from the bathroom or any room in the house. It was unusually silent. 

“Muro-chin?” he called. “Did you take a shower?” He sits up a bit and looks up from his X-X-XL bag of chips.

Silence responds.

“Muro-chin?” Murasakibara calls. He (finally) gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

Weirdly enough sits a large box of maiubo at the end of the kitchen. Murasakibara crouches down curiously beside it.  
In that moment, he felt something envelop him and everything went dark. He stumbles inside the makeshift bag created by a cloth as Himuro and Kagami lift him into the air (a hard task.)

“Well done, Taiga,” Himuro chuckles.

“Back at you,” Kagami laughs.

“Muro-chin! What are you doing?” Murasakibara muffles from inside the trap.

“Atsushi, my dear, you need a bath.” Himuro cooes. He holds the tall man up with Kagami, their noses decorated with clothespins, white masks draped over their faces, and their hair bundled up with hair nets. “Come with me.”

“Muro-chin! I will kill you!” Murasakibara whines. He faintly sees another figure through the almost opaque fabric. “And who’s the bloody moron helping you?”

“Now who are you calling a bloody moron?” Kagami yells back.

They haul the sack into the bathroom. “Thanks for your help, Taiga, I can take it from here.”

Kagami soon leaves, and Himuro locks the bathroom door. After untying his lover, he holds up a box of maiubo, shaking the contents of it to mock Murasakibara.

He lowers his mask. “Baited.” He mouths with a smile.

He gets a grunt in response.

Slowly, Himuro started to undress Murasakibara. His sticky, sweaty clothes took a long time to peel off, and god, did they stink. (Thank goodness Himuro was wearing a mask, he could have been sent to heaven in that moment.)

After he threw the clothes as far away from them as possible, Himuro blindly searches for bubble bath solution. He feels a cold hand press against his arm, and he turns to see the bottle of soap in Atsushi’s hands. Himuro smiles behind his mask.

He fills the tub and pours some of the bottle’s content into the tub. He slowly swirls his hand in the water so that the contents would mix. Once he felt that there was enough white, foamy bubbles on the surface of the water, he took his mask and clothespin off and got his hands wet.

Himuro took a light brush from the shelves above the toilet and started to scrub the back of his buddy clean.

“That hurts...” Murasakibara starts to complain, but he manages to tolerate it and treat it as a pleasure. The occasional jerk of movement caused a splash of water that rained down on Himuro, but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t help but smile as he cleaned his friend. His expression changed when the water began to turn into a ridiculously filthy brown. 

“Wow, you’re really dirty,” Himuro muttered in disgust.

“You’re welcome.” The tall man replied. 

Himuro couldn’t stop smiling.

He continued to scrub him softly, enjoying his time alone with his lover. He sighs dreamily. Suddenly, he felt two long arms wrap around him. He feels himself being pulled, and before he knew it, he slipped into the bathtub and fell into the water. He could feel Murasakibara forcefully holding his head under the water as he struggled to rise to the surface for air.

The hand finally lets go and Himuro rushes up to gasp for air. He flips his hair (the Haru way) and ran his fingers through it. Then he glares at his partner. 

“What the hell was that for?” he yells at Murasakibara, lightly slapping his arm.

Then he stopped and was surprised to see tears rolling down the cute but pouting puppy face of his lover. 

“Atsushi?”

Murasakibara responds with the saddest puppy eyes in history.

“Muro-chin...you give really good baths.” Murasakibara says.

Himuro’s cheeks burnt as Atsushi grabbed him and hugged him. Himuro felt awkward but comfortable at the same time to lie on Murasakibara’s cold, bare chest. He had never been so close to him before. 

“Now let me bathe you. And tomorrow you bathe me again. Promise you’ll bathe me forever, Muro-chin.” Murasakibara whispers.

Himuro knew this was a serious moment, but he felt that he had already shared enough smiles with Atsushi. He knew he would regret later if he ruined this moment, but he couldn’t stop himself. He let out a small laugh of pleasure that grew with the emotions that he felt inside.

Murasakibara stares at him.

“Of course I’ll bathe you.” He wipes his eyes. “If that’s what makes you happy. You’re my Atsushi!”

***

Himuro and Murasakibara love each other very much. Their meals and day trips together were always fun. Their practices at Yosen High were always entertaining. Both enjoy spending time with each other.

But nothing was as precious as the secret smiles they shared after all their endeavours, right in the heart of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate kudos and feedback!


End file.
